megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RingManX
RingManX ? Thank you! To RingManX from Bauer-CTU: Thank you for posting the images from the Mega Man cartoon show. In fact, I've been enhancing the episode summaries lately and maybe you could post some pictures from the episodes on the episode pages. (You can post a response on my discussion page) Again, thanks!. Bauer-CTU The other mass-produced enemy you're referring to might be the Cop Bots from "Future Shock". That's the only other answer I could think of. Maybe, but I want to think that they were flying bots. Anyway, that Atomic Fire site is awesome. Now I can listen to the Mega Man: Powered Up and Maverick Hunter X remixes. (Bauer-CTU) Wow! Thanks for the pics of the figures. They have all been posted on the merchandise page. I know this is a clean site, so I won't cuss. But, you are the (frickin') man! And, congratulations are in order! Good job on the achievement I see below. You deserve it for your images adding a lot of life to the cartoon pages. (Just added:Bauer-CTU) I've got another pic request. It's the very last shot in "Crime of the Century" of Mega Man and Rush jetting off into the sunset. It was historic because it's the last shot in the series. Thanks for the locations shots, I'll start working on some of them soon. I'm a little shakey on some on them, but I think I can handle Fun World, Light University and Mount Shasta, and maybe J.F.K. Airport. They won't be up until later, though. Sorry about adding all of those. I was away on vacation and rarely had a chance to use the internet. I wasn't too sure about a lot of those locations either. I could definately say something for the triconium mine, the plasma power plant, red gulch, the makaloa hotel, and the strange island of dr. wily. I'll get right on the screenshot. You win at life! You're one of the people helping to bring some life back into this wiki. I am Brick, active member of the Community and sysop here. When we get enough new blood, I can probably see you being in our new line up of sysops, along with some others here!Brick Man 23:29, 26 June 2006 (UTC) Thank you. I always felt that MegaMan should have his own wiki like how Pokemon and Star Wars do too and when I found this, I was excited. RingManX WOW!!!! That's all I can say!!! I mean you're uploading images editing at incredible speeds!!! You're definitaly one of the best users! Bassium! Thank you --RMX Thanks! You made so many contribuitions with the images that I decided to do one award for you: Thank you very much! Congratulations. It may come to your attention that YOU have become one of our new sysops! This is an acheivement and reward for all the hard work that you have done. Use your powers wisely!Brick Man 19:28, 12 July 2006 (UTC) Thank you. I am honored. But what does a sysop do? :Help run the wiki and things. They get more powers, so you can do more stuff.Brick Man 21:04, 13 July 2006 (UTC) (Bauer-CTU) Congratulations, once again, my fellow sysop! Names Ok them, I will place them together and place a link in the penguins... with aerial water attacks? They are worst them the Killer Bullets! English is not my first language. The viruses Pengi and Penga are a Battle Network version of the Peng?--Quick (D-BoyWheeler) Thanks for the welcome. Oh, and again, you may notice in some parts I include some "placeholders" to give some of the users here something to go on. The "other" site (Bauer-CTU) I wouldn't know how to merge with another site here. I didn't even start wiki-ing until just last year with this site. But, I've read you can "adopt" an abandoned wiki here on the wikia service. I'd look that up on the main wikia pages. Also, somebody who is a big time admin on wikia named Angela posted here on the main page dissusion not long ago. Maybe you could ask her. Also, I was looking around on youtube a few weeks ago. I think the actor who voiced Mega Man (Ian Corlett)posts videos on that site under the name "Gerry Todd". On his profile, it says his name is "Ian James". btw, I probably won't be available tomorrow night until very late, because of the football game. Quick I'm not able to login in my computer for a while (I don't even used the web in january!), but I will try to return soon. A lot of things changed here! Thanks. I don't played the ZX and Legends series yet, but I saw some videos in Youtube. I'm trying to find the Megaman Legends games, but I don't have a Nintendo DS. The Captain N Robot Masters are very strange, Quick Man looks more like the Alien and Gamma a robotic "Pac-Man"... --Quick 19:29, 5 February 2007 (UTC) Hi, my computer is also bad and the nearest lan house is too far... I will appear sometimes (1x by month at least), but now I can't help much, as I can't use japanese simbols and other stuffs. Besides my PC, the Playstation also died... I heard that Dark Man don't appear in the PlayStation version of Marvel vs. Capcom (and other stuff like Sabertooth in the Avengers' stage, because of memory). Is it true? --Quick 22:57, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Signing Edits Please sign edits you make to discussion pages with -~~~~ so it is clearer who is contributing. Thanks~ --Shark Man 18:20, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Welcome back! I was wondering where you were, X. I haven't thought of anything really cool to add to the wiki in a while, except for info about the extra levels in the Sega Wily Wars game. But, I haven't fully prepared it just yet. I don't know if you've ever had the chance to play the Wily Wars game, but in some ways, it's very different. Cut Man seems tougher to beat than he was in the NES original and the Yellow Devil is actually a big softie! (thanks to graphics slowdown) But, I was able to beat it. X Please come back. X, This is Bauer-CTU. I don't know if you know this, but this site about to go through a merger with an anime wiki. I'm a little bit nervous about this whole deal, honestly. I need to know what you think of this. (it's at the top of the page as of April 6). Bauer-CTU Canon or non-canon? Since some people have changed the status of a few of the games on here from "canon" to non-canon, I was going to bring that up with you...In the case of Rockman and Forte: Challenger From the Future, for example, the game was developed by Bandai, although it was officially licensed by Capcom (it is copyrighted by Capcom when you play the game). As such, I don't see any reason for it not to be considered canon unless Capcom itself doesn't support the game in their own official time-line? The same should be said, I suppose, about Mega Man (PC) and Mega Man 3 (PC), both of which were developed by Hi-Tech Expressions in conjunction with Rozner Labs in 1990 and 1992 respectively. Although the games were not made in any part whatsoever by Capcom, they were licensed and copyrighted by Capcom (mainly, I suppose, because Hi-Tech and Rozner were using their material). Shouldn't we consider these games canon? If we don't, then we can't consider Rockman Strategy or Rockman Gold Empire canon either as the first was developed by Dreams Come True and the second was developed by Strawberry, both for the PC and only in China. They too were licensed by Capcom, though Capcom had very little to do with their production other than licensing out the right to use their characters. --Brahman 02:04, 21 June 2007 (UTC)